User blog:TheTheif/Please read, everyone... Thanks.
Okay guys... It's me. Chey, a.k.a. "TheTheif", the kid who spelled her user name wrong, the misfit, the loser, the "hero" (in some cases), the orphan, the girl who got hit by a truck. Anyways... yeah. I know I haven't been very active latel, when in truth I've been following what has been going on around here. And I've taken notice to Ava's blog, about how we need to 'patch the Wiki up'... I couldn't agree more. I know I'm not very "active" anymore... but I really do want to help fix things up a bit. So, please hear me out. So, a few things to get started with... Uno Well, I know that there's been a lot of drama here. I'm not ''going to point fingers, but I do blame myself for part of that. Mainly because if someone says something that gets me going, I can't resist and I have to comment or troll or complain. That's part of my whole problem, I guess... heh. -smiles- Well... I realize that a lot of us have said things that have hurt others (yes, me included) and I know why we say the things we do. It's because we're cowards. Now, before you get all defensive and beat me up, just listen. We only swear and troll and bully and hate and do what we do because we can hide behind our words; we can hide behind a computer. Don't deny it; I know it's true, and so do you. It's the main reason I do it: because I can "hide". (The other reason is because I have about zero tolerance, but still. XD) And I've come to a conculsion: This really has to stop. In my opinion (which isn't all that important), it's the biggest cause for all of the drama. So, I think that if someone says something that sets you off: just stop, think for a moment, and say what you would in real life. Yeah, some of you are going to say, "Oh, but I would cuss their sorry asses out in real life!" But think: ''Would you swear at your teacher or parent if they made you mad? Nope. Don't think so. Alright... first issue addressed. Dos I agree with Sophia, who pointed this out to me when I commented on her blog, that the swearing is getting out of hand. This kind of ties in with the aforementioned, but still. Guys, like I said before, say what you really would if someone made you mad. If we continue swearing at eachother like this... well, eventually somebody will report us. What if a little eight year old (though I really dunno how and eight year old would find this site o.o) came on here, and saw us all swearing and fighting and trolling, and reported it to her parents, who would in turn report it to the cops? Yeah, we'd all be screwed. So, when somebody ticks you off, just count to ten or something, and reply to a rude comment with a posotive one. Also, I knwo a lot of people troll and say "This place is for kids," "You're all fakers," and stuff like that, BUT PLEASE JUST RESPECT OUR BELIEF'S. I mean how would you feel if somebody called you names because you were Christian, or Jewish, or Greek Orthodox, or Muslin, or whatever you may be? Just knock it off. It really hurts. Plus, I have to admit that even I though this place was fake at first... and in a way, it's real, i na way it's fake. It just depends on how well a person can "see". -sighs- You'll understand what I mean soon... hopefully O.o. Anyways... yeah. Okay? Okay. Second issue down. Tres I've been thinking, about how many users that come on for a bit, then leave, and the few that occasionally check in after long periods of time. And I think that we should delete the current "List of Demigods on this Wiki" and replace it. But not just with people rushing to get their names first on the list. If we did (which I'm just saying it was an idea), we should check the dates on people's user pages, see how long they've been here, and put them in order of seniority. And before we even delete the list or anything, we should make a blog about it... but first, I'd like to ask Ava and Zach. (Since Ava's our admin and Zach has been here longer than pretty much everybody) So, guys, what do you think? In conclusion Okay. Now, I've addressed all the "bigger" problems in my mind. So, what'ca think? Do you agreee, abotu the drama, hiding behind words, and swearing? Pleas,e like I mentioned before, don't get defensive and troll at me. It's what I believe and I'm not gonna change my mind. Which is another problem we, as humans have: We're too proud. Too proud to admit that others are right and we're wrong, too proud to admit that maybe we should listen to others' ideas. Yes, again, this includes me. I'm human too. We all are. Er, metophorically speaking. Heh. Still. Now, there's one mroe thing I want to say... It's not important, but... #I'll be on more, as long as we all agree to fix the Wiki up. M'kay? #Azeroth - some of you may already know - is... dead. It happened a few months ago, after Kaida asked us to help her... we really tried, but I was sick and Az was recovering from a wound after a fight we had with some demititans. At least that's what they said they were. Twin sons of Hyperion or whatever. Anyways... Azeroth was just trying to defend me, and at the same time call for help... alert Kaida or something. And in the process... he drained himself. He put a forcefield of some sort aroudn me just before the demititans attacked... magic against magic. But he just wasn't strong enough to do it... and... yeah. -sighs- #Please, if you comment or anything... just... don't swear, or fight, or anything. I just want to have at least one drama-free blog here. Heh... #I still refuse to believe that Apollo is my father... even though he claimed me. Plus I had a dream, but I'm to lazy to talk about it now. I'll post it later... so be patient. XD #I have something for you all to think about. (I'm a Christian, so please don't get pffended or anything being as it's pretty much a Christian saying) *“I believe in Jesus Christ. One Facebooker has challenged all believers to put this on their wall. The Bible says, if you deny Me in front of your peers, I will deny you in front of my Father. If you love God and you are not afraid to show it, re-post this. I proudly did, will you?” “Can anyone tell me why it is so hard for people to pray, but easy to swear? Why it is so hard to re-post a Christian status, but easy to post gossip? Why we can worship a celebrity, but not Jesus? Gonna ignore this? Most of you won’t re-post this. The Lord said, “If you deny me in front of your friends, I will deny you…in front of my father.” I posted. Will you?” Well, I guess that's about it... anything else you want to know, just ask or comment, okay? Thanks. And thanks for hearing me out. :) (yeah, the smiley-face was gay butI just felt I had to add it in XD) Oh, and I'll add some notes to people later. Right now... I'm just tired. XD So... byeas, people of the Wiki :P ~Chey, TheTheif, Daughter of Athena and Apollo~ Category:Blog posts